


In the making.

by Innuka



Category: Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, sebastian - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innuka/pseuds/Innuka
Summary: Aubrey would’ve never thought about this romance ever happening between her and her Butler.





	1. Chapter 1

Her face pressed softly against the warm silk pillow beneath her. The noise of the wheels on a cart penetrated the quietness that engulfed her room. Her curtains rang through the quiet room as they were pushed open. A bright light shinned against her closed eyes making her pull the sheets over her head. His smooth voice spoke up as he moved around the room. Aubrey began blinking, trying to push the sleepiness out of her eyes. She poked her head out from underneath the sheets to be met by her butlers bright hazel eyes. "Good morning Mistress. I hope you slept well, you have a busy schedule today. This came in the mail for you." He said holding a tea cup in his left hand and an envelope in his right. Already she could see the queens stamp keeping its contents inside safely. She yawned softly, sitting herself up, taking the tea cup from his hands, as well as the card. "Good morning Sebastian." Aubrey murmured. She placed the envelope besides her on the silk sheets. Bringing her hand back, she closed her hands around the warm tea cup. Sebastian walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Inspecting what she should wear for the day. "Run me a bath." She said before pressing the warm substance against her lips. Her body felt warm as she listened to his response. "I will inform you when it's ready." She picked up the envelope from the sheets besides her. She opened it, pulling the letter inside and unfolding it. 

Her majesty the queen. 

Greetings Dear Phantomhive, I hope you find yourself in good health and are taking care of yourself. I am writing you this letter because I'd like to invite you to my son's Thomas' 20th birthday. I'd love for you to join me on this special day of his. You two can catch up on each others life. He is constantly asking about you. It's been so long since you've paid a visit to my palace. I'd be delighted to have you as would he. Please take the offer into consideration. I hope to see you soon dear. 

-Queen Elizabeth 

She slipped out of her bed, setting the letter on her nightstand. She walked on the cold wood floor over to the bathroom where Sebastian stood keeping watch of the tub. "Sebastian, call Nina. I need to request a dress." Sebastian looked back at her small figure standing at the door, only dressed in a thin white silk nightgown. Her black hair was a crows nest which pulled a smirk from his lips. This was the only time of the day he'd be able to see her in such a state. "Of course, I'll make sure to give her a call." He said through his smirk. She walked over to the mirror, grabbing a brush off a table and began brushing her hair, doing her best to not pull at the knots. Sebastian came up behind her, catching her crystal blue eyes in the mirror. "I believe I can squeeze her in between your dance lessons and your company meeting." He said grabbing the brush from her hands. She sighed under her breath, gaining another smile from him. "You're going to need the lessons if you intent on going to the young prince's birthday party." Her eyes glared at his, he noticed her change in mood and sighed. "It was obvious mistress. His birthday bash is talked widely over the news outlets. Who will be going, which designer will be designing the celebrity guests outfits. The list goes on." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words. "Troublesome." She murmured. "Well, i will only be going because the queen asked me to. I rather not fall back at her request. After all, I am her loyal guard dog." She said turning back to look at Sebastian. "Either way, my status needs a little boost and going to that party will do that." She said pulling her nightgown straps down her arms. "I'll just go, get photographed and take my leave after I make a small visit to the queen to at least let her know  
I attended." She let the nightgown hit the floor, pulling herself over the side of the porcelain bathtub and into the warm water. She pressed her back letting her head rest on a towel. Sebastian walked over "let me wash your hair. Please raise your head." She raised herself up, shivering softly as he poured water over her head. She laid back once more, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers press into her hair. She hated how much she enjoyed it and he took every last bit of advantage of this weakness. She couldn't help but push against his hands, "I didn't know you enjoyed having your head rubbed. You are quite like a cute pupp-." "What did you just say?." She said cutting him off. Turning back to glare at him with her icy blue piercing eyes. He simply smirked, "oh nothing mistress." She turned back around and clicked her tongue. "Get out. I am expecting breakfast to be ready by the time I am done here." She said pulling her body away from him. He simply bowed walking out of the bathroom. She watched as he closed the door behind him. She sighed loudly Pressing her body back against the side of the tub. She slid down slowly, letting her body and face submerge under the water. Closing her eyes as she was pulled into her thoughts. 

The screams of the maids and butlers echoed through the hallways of the mansion as they burned alive. She could feel the heat radiating off of the walls on her bare skin. She could only breathe in smoke as it began pouring into the room. Her body was stiff, Unmoving as her eyes stayed on the bodies that laid lifeless in front of her. The blood that poured out of the corpses was warm on her hands. Her heart raced inside her chest when she looked down at their bodies. She could feel a tug on her arm. Her shocked eyes looked back at her brother's figure, "they're dead." She whispered, "ciel, father and mother are dead." She explained. Tears streamed down her face. She could see his lips moving. Ciel's eyes moved beyond his younger sister and down to the bloodied bodies on the floor. His hand yanked her up, he looked at her in a panic but her ears blocked all noise out. Her body didn't bother moving nor did it pay any attention to her commands.

She pulled herself out of the water, bringing a hand up to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she dug her nails into the soft skin of her palm. She could feel her skin tear and blood begin to drip down her arm. She jumped slightly as her hand was suddenly grabbed. Sebastian's eyes were a bright fuchsia, he looked down at her palm, inspecting the wound. She tried pulling back but he wouldn't let go. "You should be more careful mistress." He said with a concern look in his face. She just looked away, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Yeah yeah." She murmured brushing his faked concern away. She jumped slightly as something warm and wet licked her wound. Her blue eyes turned back to look at her butler in surprise. Her heart began racing inside her chest as she watched him continuing to lick her wound. He looked up to meet her gaze. "What's the matter mistress? Is something bothering you?" She pulled her hand free of his successfully this time. "I am quite alright. Quit asking me these tedious questions." She said trying to hide her flustered cheeks. She exited the already cold bath. Sebastian held her towel, helping her warp it around her body. She grabbed her clothes which laid neatly on a chair nearby. She slipped it on slowly, taking her time as her mind was lost in thought. After what seemed like forever, Sebastian cleared his throat. "Enjoying the show? What are you still doing here?" She said looking back at him. He smirked, bowing. "I am sorry mistress. Do forgive me." He said looking up at her. "It is just, your food is ready." 

 

She stared at herself in the mirror. Admiring her outfit. A black long sleeve that showed a generous amount of cleavage along with blue jeans that hugged her legs tightly. She popped her lips letting the dark red lipstick that covered them dry. Her morning routine was done. A small amount of make up and her straight long black hair flowing down to her lower back. She walked out of her bathroom, slipping her black thigh high boots on as she stepped out of her bedroom. She descended the stairs, pushing the dining room doors open. "Good morning mistress." Mey-Lin greeted, bowing before Aubrey. "Good morning." She ate quietly, hearing Sebastian inform her about her days schedule. She frowned as she listened to him speak about her afternoon meeting. "They're all coming at once?" She asked looking up from her plate. He nodded, "they all have a complaint." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter : 2

Aubrey sat with her legs crossed one over the other. Her eyes fixed on Scotland yards very own chief commander as he missed hitting the ball into the hole. Her face became stoic. Non changing as she looked at all the afternoons attendees. "You sure you want to pass on this one too?" Aubrey looked up at the chief and nodded. "Don't let your ego get the best of you." He remarked, she turned away and simply rolled her eyes. Watching her other associates as they stole a glance or two at her. Sebastian handed her a cup of tea. She held it in her hands, bringing it close to her mouth. "It's not my ego, Lord Randall. I just know when I have a chance in winning the game and do my best not to get too cocky." She said as she looked up at his glaring eyes. Madam red walked over. Sitting on the arm rest of her niece's chair. "Lord Randall. I suggest you back up from my niece. It is a merely a game." She said wrapping her arms around Aubrey. "There's no reason don't get worked up." Aubrey looked away annoyed at her aunt as she defended her. She tried so hard to not be seen as a spoiled brat. Her aunt didn't help. Her eyes wandered around the room as she sipped tea. Her eyes fell on beautiful emerald green eyes.. His emerald green eyes.. She knew she was caught staring. She wanted to pull away but a smile began to pull on his lips. She looked back at her aunt. Pushing her away. "I believe it's my turn now." 

 

Aubrey dropped her body onto her office chair, sighing loudly. Sebastian placed a bowl of fruit on the desk in front of her. She twisted her chair to face the large window behind her that faced the backyards large garden. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of the days events. "Nina will be arriving soon." Sebastian's voice spoke up. She closed her eyes and didn't respond but he knew she understood. "I'll start preparing for dinner. Please excuse me." The door closed, making her slouch on the chair. She was already tired and she still had dancing lessons and her company meeting. It was already a long day.

 

"You dance marvelously my lady." The dance instructor said as Audrey danced around with her instructors son. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her making her jump in surprise. "Aren't you just the cutest. Your butler kept me up in a room for so long I couldn't stop myself any longer from coming to see you." Nina's voice exclaimed as she hugged Audrey tighter. "'Nina.. I can't breathe." Nina let go. Repeating her words as she apologized. "I think that will be enough for today's lessons." Aubrey said turning to face the dance instructor who nodded. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Aubrey waved, turning to face Nina who seemed a little too excited. "I know what kind of dress to make you already. I couldn't stop thinking about it all da-." "What are you talking about?." Aubrey cut her off, with a confused look in her face. "I already know silly! You want a dress for prince Thomas birthday ball!" She said enthusiastically. "Your butler told me." Aubrey sighed, remembering to scold Sebastian later. "I don't want you to go overboar-." "Nonsense!" This time Nina interrupted Aubrey. "I'm going to make you the princess of the night. There's rumors that the prince has eyes on you. It was quite obvious considering you are childhood friends." "I trust that you won't go over board. I need a simple but classy dress. That is all." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Nina smiled, "Of course my lady. Let me take your body measurements." She said taking a measuring tape out of her pocket. Sebastian walked in with refreshments for Nina. Aubrey pulled her shirt over her body. Handing it to her butler. Nina began measuring her body. "Oh my my lady. You've grown in the right places." She said as she measured Aubrey's breasts. She couldn't help but look away as she noticed Sebastian's smirk. "Why do you still have this butler. You're a growing young lady. You need a maid." "Nina, just hurry." She said already growing annoyed with the tailors persistence. "It's just an opinion." Nina said poking her side teasingly. Once she finished, Aubrey pulled the shirt over her body. "Thank you for your time Nina. Ill be expecting the dress a few days before the ball. Do not disappoint me." "Of course. I won't disappoint you my lady." "Sebastian will escort you out. Do not argue with one another." Aubrey warned the two. Nina bid a farewell and walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Her icy blue eyes were fixed on the game sitting on the table in front of her. Her opponent, Lord Wilson wasn't taking the game as seriously as she was. He kept blabbering on and on about a factory Aubrey had been sponsoring down by the coast of Italy. In which she had left him in charge of. She knew what he wanted, he wanted money. They all did. She kept herself from rolling her eyes at his words. "You lost a leg. You can now only move half the number you roll." Aubrey said turning to look towards the window. The sky was a orange mixed with a tint of pink and blue. She couldn't help but admire its beauty. Only because she wanted to block out the Lord's pestering about more money in her ear. Aubrey could hear the draw rooms door opening, she turned to look at Sebastian. Sebastian's voice cut Lord Wilson's begging. ''Your dinner is served Mistress and guest.'' he said placing a hand on his chest and bowing as Aubrey stood, she walked towards him feeling the Lord's eyes on her. Aubrey looked up at Sebastian's tall figure to see his eyes turn a bright purple. He was glaring at the Lord. "What's the matter?" She whispered to him. His eyes changed quickly as he looked down at his mistress. "Nothing important mistress. I assure you." He said with a smile across his face. Lord Wilson stood ''excuse me while I make a call. I will join you as soon as I finish.'' Aubrey nodded and continued to make her way out of the room with Sebastian following pursuit.   
''She's a sexy piece of ass. Though, I couldn't believe she's only 19. She's practically the owner of a multi million dollar company and a adult at that and she has me playing these childish games. The bitch ignores me when I ask for more money. Id bend her over the table and make her give up all the money I want. Too bad she's under the queens protection. Id force the bitch.'' He was listening to the man on the other line when he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned back to look at the rooms door but nothing was there. ''Ill give you a call back once I finish up here. Just make sure my cut of the company makes it to my account.''  
Aubrey was sipping down on wine that sat besides her plate as she waited for the Lord. Finally, the dinning rooms door opened, the Lord emerged from it. Taking his seat across from Aubrey. He smiled, "I'm sorry for making you wait." Aubrey faked a smile shaking off his apology. Sebastian walked in, mey-Lin following pursuit with a wine bottle in her hands. Sebastian placed their plates in front of them. ''Today's dish is Soy-Basted Pork Chops with Herbs and Jalapeños.'' Aubrey grabbed her fork and began eating slowly. The lord gasped loudly. Taking in bite after bite. She looked at him confused. He noticed her stare and smiled, cleaning sauce off his lips. "Ah, I'm so sorry my lady. It's just. I've never tasted anything this good. Your butler is magnificent." She faked a smile. Aubrey continued to eat her meal but couldn't shake off the feeling of being stared at. She looked up to be met by Lord Wilson's eyes. ''is there something you want to ask me?'' She asked. The lord laughed softly, ''the same old thing I brought up earlier with the money I would use to advance the factory and help the employees.'' Aubrey laughed, placing her fork down and resting her hand on her chin. ''do you take me as an idiot Lord Wilson?'' She was dropping the act. It was getting old. She could feel Sebastian presence behind her. The mark that connected them together on her eye burned. "what do you mean by that Dear?'' ''Cut the shit, you sold my factory and have the audacity to come and ask me for more money. You're quite greedy.'' she said glaring at the Lord sitting stunned across from her. He suddenly stood up. Pulling a gun from his belt and pointing it towards her. ''You stupid bitch. You should've just given me the money. You could've still been alive for more years to come. Such a shame that I have to kill such a pretty face.'' Aubrey sighed, leaning back against her chair. ''Sebastian, I'm growing tired of this game. Get rid of him.'' A loud bang was heard through the mansion. Sebastian's fingers appeared in front of her eyes, holding a bullet in between his fingers. She looked up at him, his slit fuchsia eyes were glowing brightly. ''My, it seems you don't have any manners.'' The lord eyes were wide in shock as he looked at Sebastian's fingers holding his bullet. "It seems you've misplaced this bullet." The lord began shooting multiple times until the guns magazine was empty. Yet Sebastian caught every single one of them. "My, you keep misplacing these dreadful things. Here, let me return them." The lord screamed loudly, falling on the floor as Sebastian aimed them at his legs. Aubrey stood, walking towards him closing the space between the lord and herself. She grabbed his collar shirt and placed his face inches away from hers. "It's quite sad you under estimated me. It's no mere coincidence that no ones been able to kill me so far Lord Wilson. You know why you didn't hear any warnings?" She closed the space between them, her lips were next to his ear. She whispered softly. "Dead men tell no tales."


End file.
